Gundam Wing: Accelerated Wings
by VHAL9000
Summary: Heero Yuy has been cryogenically frozen for years until he awakens in the year 2050. He enrolls in Umesato Junior High, where he encounters Haruyuki but a strange black haired girl named Kuroyukihime. After standing up to Araya, Kuroyukihime teaches Heero how to use a program called Brain Burst. What will Heero do with this program?


Chapter 1: the Past and the present

April 25 2053

On a warm summer day, Heero Yuy opened his eyes to see the cool sky lying above him. The boy had been the hero warrior of three wars. The first war was the result of the assassination of the pacifist Heero Yuy, and the implementation of Operation Meteor, where 5 gundam pilots were sent by the colonies to cripple OZ. The second war was due to the rise of Dekim Barton, the mastermind behind the real Operation Meteor, and the scoundrel that manipulated Marimaia Barton, the daughter of the dead OZ leader Treize Krushranada. Of cource Heero stopped his plans, and maintained peace, but at the cost of Wing Zero, his gundam. After that war, he was put into cryogenic sleep by the Preventers, who later woke up to stop another war that was brewing. When the third war was finished, he was once again put to sleep, exhausted from using Snow White's Zero System. (Snow White was the new Gundam Heero used in Gundam Wing: A Frozen Teardrop.) However, the preventers decided that Heero needed a break, so they unfrozen him, and gave him back the memories he had lost. Heero remembered the moment he was unfrozen.

_Flash Back:_

_MC 12_

_Heero opened his eyes, as he slowly got out of the pod named" Aurora Princess". He looked up at the mysterious figures that were in his field of vision. A few second later, the figures appeared to him as his friends, his comrades that fought with him in the past wars._

_"Heero." Instructor W, known as the past Gundam Pilot Quatre spoke slowly._

_"You're free now, bro." Father Maxwell said._

_"Yes, you are relieved of your duties, Heero Yuy." Master Chang added._

_"Why?" Heero croaked._

_"We feel it's unfair for you to fight for so long. No one should be condemned to a life of fighting forever." Kathy Po said, with a gleam in her eye._

_"Very well." Heero said, as he stood up, to face his friends. _

_After he walked outside the building, he fell to the ground with a thud, seeming appearing to be in a unconscious state. Expose to cryogentic freezing perhaps? Whatever the case was, the Preventer Organization retrieved him back, and froze him for a long time. _

_Flash back B:_

_Jan 15 2053: _

_Heero opened his eyes again to see himself in the care of a group of men and women._

_"Where am I?" Heero asked as shook his head_

_"You're in the Peace Protection Organization building." One of the men replied._

_"Peace Protection Organization?" Heero asked._

_"The peace protection organization was created after the Preventers were dissolved by Relena Peacecraft." One of the woman replied._

_"Relena?" Heero asked._

_"Yes, she was the queen for many years, but unfortunately she is dead along with the preventers" the woman replied._

_"And also." The Woman added. "the Preventers before they were dissolved had one wish."_

_"And what wish was that?" Heero asked._

_"To restore the perfect soldier to his original state, to give him back the memories that he lost in war. Even though you had worst memories of past wars, you must have also had good memories too" _

_"Hm?" Heero asked._

_"We need you to close your eyes for a minute." The woman asked, as she held a helmet in her hands. _

_Heero closed his eyes, as the helmet was put on his head. Thousands of memories bursted through his head, but he didn't scream in pain. He just let them run.. run.. and replace the confused boy with a murderous pilot. _

"Excuse me." A voice spoke, as Heero instantly woke up from his flashbacks.

Heero looked up to see a fat chubby boy staring down at him.

"Hm?" Heero said.

"You're Heero right?" The chubby boy asked.

Heero nodded his head, as he got up.

"You go our school right, Umesato Junior High?" The boy asked curiously.

"Yes." Heero replied as he stared at the boy with his cold eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Haruyuki Arita. I don't think we have met before." The boy replied.

Heero stayed silent for a moment.

"I noticed you were lonely at lunch, so I thought maybe you wanted to come sit with me and my friends." Haruyuki said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Heero spoke coldly as he left Haruyuki, who was baffled at the perfect soldier's words.

**Chapter 2: Brain Burst program**

Heero ate his lunch quietly at Umesato High school while other students stared at him. They were responded quickly to his cold personality, and they stayed away from him while they were eating. He was isolated, but he could still hear the murmurs of the students in his ears.

"That Heero Yuy guy? Who is he?"

"I don't know, but he just transferred few months ago."

"He's cold."

"But he's kind of cute though."

Heero still kept on eating, but he stopped when he heard the door burst open. He turned his eyes to see tall red headed teenager with his gang right behind him. The teenager glared at Heero, and walked towards him.

"What are you looking at, idiot?" the teenager said.

Heero stood quiet, and pretended to ignore the teenager.

"Are you damn deaf? Answer me, you fool!" Araya spoke, as he tried to land a punch at Heero.

Heero quickly responded and dodged the attack grabbing Araya by the arm.

He landed one punch at the bully's stomach, which caused Araya to scream in pain. He threw out drops of blood as he fell to the ground. His gang looked at Heero in fear like he was some sort of bloody predator and left the scene as fast as they can.

Suddenly, group of teachers appeared on the scene, and looked at Araya, then at Heero.

"Yuy. Did you hurt Araya?" One of the teachers asked.

"No sir. He hurt me, but he also fell on a table and bruised himself badly." Heero lied.

"I see.. " The teacher replied, and then he looked at a bloody Araya. "Come along Araya. Next spot you're headed is the police station."

The group of teachers began to leave, but the same teacher stopped, and looked at Heero.

"And Yuy." The teacher began.

"Hm?" Heero asked.

"You scored top marks on your recent exams. Congratulations." The teacher finished, as he too left the cafeteria, along with the group of teachers.

After he had left, Heero still began to eat at his lunch. But then a black haired girl appeared in front of him.

"I'd like to thank you for your actions of stopping Araya. He was a bully to every student especially to Haruyuki."

Heero still didn't talk.

"It's alright if you don't want to speak. But I'm very grateful for your actions, and as a token of my appreciation, I would like you to show you something."

Heero stopped eating, and stared at Kuroyukohime for a while.

"Follow me, Heero kun." Kuroyukohime spoke as she beckoned him to come to her table.

Heero nodded his head, and left his table, and sat in a seat next to the black haired girl.

"What do you want to show me?" Heero asked.

"Just put this on." She said quietly, as she held a wire in front of Heero.

"Connect this to your neuro linker." She ordered, and Heero looked at her skeptically.

Many of the students were shocked that someone like Kuroyukohime would link up with someone like Heero. They were incompatible. Like fire and ice.

"Fine." Heero said, as he put the wire in his neuro linker.

"Have you ever heard of the program called Brain Buster?" Kuroyukohime spoke telepathically.

"Why are we speaking telepathically?" Heero spoke in his mind.

"That's the power of linking. It lets two people communicate though their minds and not their mouth."

"hm?"

"Meaning we can hear each other thoughts, but only we can hear them."

"I see."

"Now about the program. Have you heard about it?" Kuroyukohime asked.

"No." He said.

"So you don't see a weird application on your neuro linker, called Brain Buster right?"

"No I see it. I just didn't acknowledge it till now."

"Well I didn't send you the file, so who did?" The girl asked.

Heero stood silent. Maybe it was that mysterious girl he saw in the park a few weeks back.

"I think I know who sent me the file." Heero said.

"Really? Who?" Kuyoyukihime asked curiously.

"A few weeks back, when I walking by myself, I met a young mysterious girl with a hat filled with flowers. She told me I was lonely, and that I needed a game to cheer myself up. I ignored her, but I didn't know she sent me that game." Heero explained.

"Well I guess your story may have some truth." Kuyoyukihime stated. "But now that you know. I'm going to teach you more about Brain Burst."

"But to do so, I need you to say 'brain burst' out loud." Kuroyukohime added.

"Very well." Heero replied. "Brain burst!" He shouted out loud.

Then the world around him seemed to stop. Heero was pushed out of his own body. He awakened to see himself not as different as before. He had the same face, and body, but he had angelic wings on his back and a halo around his head.

"It seems you found your normal avatar, Heero." Kuroyukohime spoke in her custom made avatar. "Normal avatar?" Heero asked.

"Yes. It's a character that you become when you play games other than Brain Burst. Right now you're not playing the game, but when you do, you will emerge in your duel avatar, which is completely different from the regular avatar."

"What is this?" Heero asked as he stared at the background surrounding him.

"This is actually the real world. We just accelerated."

"Accelerated?"

"Accelerating is when your brain waves at a fast rate." Kuyoyukihime replied.

"I see." Heero replied.

"Judging by your appearance, your duel avatar is high in agility, and flying. I personally know a friend that has the similar characteristics. But moving on, your weaknesses involves defense, but I might be wrong." Kuyoyukihime replied.

Just then, a beeping noise was heard. Kuyoyukihime pulled up the list to see who was online.

"It's Ash Roller. He's a Level 4 player. He might be stronger than you, but I believe you'll beat him."

"So my mission is to defeat him, then what?"

"Take his Linker Points and continue fighting."

"What if I lose?" Heero asked.

"Then you will lose 10 linker points. Once your linker points reach 0, the program will forcibly uninstall from your neurolinker, and you will have no memory of Brain Burst. And once that happens, you can never retrieve it back."

"Are you ready for the challenge, Heero?" Kuyoyukihime asked.

"Yes." Heero replied.

"Then press Ash Linker's name and challenge him to a battle."

"Very well. Mission identified. Destroy Ash Roller." Heero spoke as he pressed on

**Chapter 3: Snow White vs Ash Roller**

Heero awakened to see himself completely different from his normal avatar. In this form, his face and arms were covered in a metallic alloy, and hard steel. On his back sprouted angelic wings that resembled Wings Zero's angelic wings. In general, his battle avatar was a skinner copy of his former gundam, Wing Zero. But his battle name took the name of Snow White instead of Wing Zero.

In a few moments, Snow White found himself to be in battle with Ash Roller, the avatar with a motorcycle.

"So, fresh meat huh?" Ash Roller spoke arrogantly. "This will be Giga lucky for me, but for you GIGA Unlucky!"

He dashed towards Snow White, but Snow White activated his wings and flew above Ash Roller.

_Ash Roller seems to be in the offensive side, but his bike seems to his weak point._ Heero thought.

Snow White activated its Vulcan cannons at shot Ash Roller's motorcycle, but it seems to not make a dent.

"Coward! Come here and fights like a man!" Ash Roller roared.

Snow White drew out its twin buster rifle and locked it on the ground.

"Target Locked." Snow White said, as he shot a powerful blast from the rifle. The blast hit the ground with a powerful force that it knocked Ash Roller's motorcycle out of his hands.

"You're going to pay for that, you bastard!" Roller cursed, as he launched missiles at Snow White.

Snow White used the Vulcan cannons to destroy the missiles before they hit him.

"Damn you!" Ash Roller roared.

Snow White put away his buster rifle and drew out his beam sword.

"So you want to battle with a sword, huh?" Ash Roller asked provocatively. "Well I might have not have a sword, but my fists will do. Come at me, so I can pound you."

"Very well." Snow White replied, as he dashed towards his enemy. Ash Roller wanted to punch Snow White so badly, so he dashed as well. The two forces clashed, but when Ash Roller was about to land a punch, Snow White cut off his arm with the beam saber. Ash Roller yelped in pain.

"You bastard! You're going to pay, you hear me!" He shouted, but by the time he croaked the words the beam saber was at his head.

"You cannot attack, Ash Roller. You lose." Snow White replied.

"Is that so?" Ash Roller asked smugly, as he suddenly kicked Snow White with his knee. Snow White's health bar went down. Not only that, but his beam sword was knocked out of his hand. Heero found himself in a tough situation. Ash Roller kept on landing punches in anger at Snow White, and Snow White's HP kept on going down, until it reached 10%. One more attack, and Heero would lose. But suddenly he became calm. Zero, show me the way. He thought to himself, and suddenly, Snow White's eyes glowed bright green. When Ash Roller landed a punch at him, Snow White grabbed his arm, and threw him to the ground, lowering Ash Roller's health bar. Heero's eyes too glowed a strange color: yellow.

"Those who oppose me, are my enemies. "Snow White said, as he grabbed the beam saber, and lunged towards Ash Roller. Ash Roller dodged slowly, but he was lucky enough to have his other harm.

"Please have mercy." Ash Roller begged, but Snow White wouldn't listen. He slashed his other arm, leaving Roller armless.

"I beg of you. Please spare me." Roller spoke.

"Warriors don't show mercy, Roller." Snow White replied. "Even you of all people should know that."

And with those words, Snow White stabbed the beam saber in the chest of Ash Roller winning the duel.

The spectators cheered, and Black Lotus herself was cheering from the sidelines.

**Chapter 4: The horrible truth**

After the battle, Kuroyukihime tried to search for Heero in the school, but he was nowhere to be found. But then she looked up at the roof, and there he was.

"I knew you would be here." She said.

Heero glared at her. "What is it to you?" He spoke coldly.

"You won the battle so why are you unhappy?" She asked.

"I don't want to play that game anymore. It reminds me.."

"Remind you of?"

Heero stood quiet, and he looked in the other direction. Kuroyukihime climbed up on the roof to sit beside the perfect soldier and to learn about his predicament.

"Heero, what's been bothering you?" She asked.

"It's just that.. that game reminds me of the wars I fought in." Heero replied.

"Wars?" She asked.

Heero nodded, as he began to tell her more about Operation Meteror, and how the gundams were used for tools of destruction. He also told her more about the wars he fought in, and for every story, Kuroyukihime was shocked beyond belief.

"You're the Heero Yuy that fought in the three great wars?" She asked.

Heero nodded.

"But that's doesn't make any sense! Shouldn't you be dead already?" She asked.

"I would have died, if I wasn't cryogenically frozen. The Preventers woke we up to stop a war when it brewed, and then they put me back to sleep when it was over"

"But the preventers.. they're the evil ones!.. I mean they exploited you as a machine of war!"

"I was originally bred for war from birth, so preventers aren't the ones to blame." Heero replied.

"But you vanquished OZ right. I mean they had evil intentions of conquering the world and such, right?"

"They did, but I was evil too, as I killed innocent lives that did their job as they were suppose to."

"Well you did your job too." Kuyoyukihime said, as she patted his shoulder.

"No, I. I. " Heero stuttered as tears ran down his face. "I have too much blood on my hands."

Then he started to remember the fateful day when he accidentally killed an innocent girl and her dog.

"You're not the only one who has blood on the hands." Kuyoyukihime spoke.

"Long time ago, I once was a level 1 player. But slowly I worked my way to becoming level 9. I defeated ruthlessly opponents to reach that level. Once I became level 9, I was known as the Black King. Now the reason I reached that level, wasn't to become the best in the Accel World universe. I wanted to reach level 10 and meet the creator of Accel World himself. But to do so, I need to vanquish 6 Kings of Pure Color, which were the most powerful players in the game. I killed the Red King, and in response, the other kings turned against me. I hid for the time, but I was power driven at the time." She explained.

"Power taints people, especially to those who use it in the most negative way possible." Heero spoke seriously.

The black haired girl chuckled a bit. "I suppose you're right, Heero. You must know a lot about war."

Heero looked in the girl's eyes frankly. "Thanks, Kuroyukihime. For the program and for your support." And then he got up, and walked away.

Kuyoyukihime looked at Heero as he walked.

"No. Thank you, Heero Yuy." She spoke softly.

**Chapter 5: Haruyukis's nightmare,**

After Heero Yuy left Kuroyukihime, the day was getting dark. Meanwhile, Haruyuki was done eating his dinner, and was off to bed. He started to snore, and his mind was drifting into a sleep like state.

He saw himself in a dark background. But there was no one there just him.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Haruyuki asked, but no one seemed to answer.

Suddenly, he heard a voice projected solely towards him.

"Hello Arita." The voice spoke, and Haruyuki reconized it immediately.

"Araya?" He said, but he shook his head.

Then the shadow of the bully that tortured the fat boy appeared.

"I t- thought y-you were expelled." Haruyuki stammered.

"Expulsion isn't enough to keep me down, Arita." Araya replied, as he moved closer to Haruyuki. Then on the top of the shadow formed Araya's face in a whitish color.

"This can't be happening!" Haruyuki shouted, but Araya had a grin on his face. He stomped his leg on Haruyuki's back, to indicate his power. Then 3 copies of Araya appeared and did the same as well.

Pretty soon, multiple shadows appeared in the sidelines, and the white faces appeared on the shadows. They laughed at Haruyuki constantly.

"Please stop laughing at me! This isn't funny!" The fat boy protested, but the laughter still continued.

Then Haruyuki saw his friends Chiyuriki and Taku on the sidelines like the rest of the shadows. They too had white faces, but they didn't laugh. They sadly stared at him, seemly frozen.

"Guys help me!" Haruyuki cried, but they ignore him.

But then another shadow appeared. Haruyuki turned his eyes towards the new shadow. It didn't have a face, but it was more defined physically than all the other shadows.

_What? Whose this?_ Haruyuki thought

Araya turned his eyes from Haruyuki to the new shadow.

"Hey, what are you doing here punk?" Araya shouted at the new shadow, but the shadow remained quiet. It moved towards him slowly.

"Hey, stop moving, you idiot!" Araya shouted, but the shadow kept on moving.

"Ok, now you need to be taught to listen to directions!" Araya said, as he took off his leg off Haruyuki, while his copies held the fat boy down.

Araya tried to land a punch, but the shadow caught it with its black hand. Suddenly, Araya couldn't move his fist.

"Hey, I can't move!" He said, but shadow said nothing.

Suddenly, Araya hand seemed to have white cracks. He yelped in pain, but he still couldn't move his fist. The cracks spread all across his bodies.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME! NO! NO! NOO!" Araya screamed and then the screaming stopped. Araya seemingly shattered into pieces like glass. And for his clones and other shadows , they shattered in the exact same way. Then the background turned from black to white. Only Haruyuki and the shadow were there. But the shadow was still black.

Haruyuki got up, and tried to speak with the shadow.

"Thank you." He said, as the shadow started to grow wings on his back.

_Wings?_ He thought, and as he was thinking, the shadow started to move away from him.

"Hey!" Haruyuki shouted. "Come back!" He started to run towards the shadow, but he can never catch up to it.

"PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE JUST PLEASE!" Haruyuki shouted.

Then the dream ended. Haruyuki woke up suddenly. Who was this shadow? An angel, a helper? What was he supposed to signify? All these thought ran in the mind of Haruyuki Arita, as he tried to understand his dream clearly.

Chapter 6: Understanding the dream

The next morning, Haruyuki sat by his friends at lunch. He told his friends in clarity of what happened in the dream.

"So let me get this straight: you had a dream where everyone was against you, including Araya?" Taku asked.

"Yes, even you two. You guys didn't help me, but you stood in the sidelines watching me get tortured by Araya." Haruyuki replied.

"And you said that a mysterious shadow appeared out of nowhere?" Chiyuri asked.

"Yes. This shadow appeared, and it had clearly defined features." Haru replied.

"Like what?" Taku asked.

"I can't say for sure. But the shadow was shorter than Araya, but taller than me. It had spiky hair, but its body was black like the other shadows."

"It didn't have a face did it?" Chiyuri asked.

"No. That's the thing. It didn't have a face unlike the rest of the shadows. It was like a regular shadow."

"And this shadow saved you, and obliterated the rest of the shadows included Araya?" Taku still asked.

"Yeah, and everything turned white. And then the shadow grew wings on its back, and started to leave. I tried to chase after it to thank it, but it kept on moving away from me." Haru said.

"Hm.." Taku observed. "This shadow seems be your savior, like someone you admire. I think there is one person in real life that fits this description."

"Really, Taku? Who?" Haruyuki asked.

"Heero. Heero Yuy." Taku answered, as he got up.

**Chapter 7: Plans to meet Heero Yuy**

"Heero san?" Haruyuki asked, and Taku nodded his head.

"Are you joking, Taku? I refuse to believe that Yuy student is Haruyuki's savior. I mean he acts cold to the rest of the students, he barely even talks, and he just sits there alone and isolated." Chiyuri said.

"Well Chiyuri. It all makes sense. I mean Haruyuki's dream is almost a recreation of the day Araya came back from being expelled which was one or two days back." Taku said as he straightened his glasses

"But." Chiyuri protested.

"Yes. It does make sense now." Haruyuki said. "Heero blocked Araya's attack in a similar manner like how the shadow blocked Araya's attack in my dream. "

"I think this Heero Yuy is more interesting than I originally thought." Chiyuri said.

"I think we should pay him a visit, sometime soon." Taku said as he straightened his glasses. Chiyuri and Haruyuki both nodded their heads in agreement to find more about the mysterious perfect soldier.

**Chapter 8: Kendo match**

After lunch, Taku went to his kendo club in his Kendo clothes. He wasn't surprised to see most of his classmates. Suddenly, he turned his eyes to see a boy with dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes.

"Are you Heero?" Taku asked curiously, as the boy glared at him and nodded.

"Alright class! Today we are just going to start with some warm up matches, and that'll be it. But first please give a warm welcome to Heero Yuy. He joined recently as you know, but please make him feel welcome." The instructor said, but the classmates just frowned at Heero for a while, and then talked to each other as if he didn't exist. But one of the classmates, Seiji Nomi, smiled at Heero. It was strange and sickening at the same time. Heero just scowled at him, in response to Nomi's smile.

"So the first match is Mayuzumi vs Yuy!" The instructor roared. "Gentleman, please grabs your swords." Takumu and Heero both nodded at the instructor, and went to the side of the class to grab their swords.

Once they had their swords ready, they gave a bow to one another. Then they held the swords in front of each other, waiting for one to attack the other.

_Ok Heero, show me what you got._ Taku thought.

"Ready! Go!" The instructor shouted.

Takumu started the match by attacking Heero head on with his sword. Heero swiftly blocked the attacks swiftly with ease by using his sword.

_He's just defending the attacks showing no offensive whatsoever_. Taku thought, while thoughts were rushing through his head. Suddenly, he lost his guard, and Heero knocked the sword out of his hand. Takumu was instantly surprised by how near Heero's sword was to his head.

"Match over. Yuy wins." The instructor declared.

"Why? Why did I lose so quickly?" Takumu spoke softly to himself. "I mean I was thinking quickly."

"That's the thing." Heero spoke, as he went over to Takumu. "You think too much, and as a result you lose sight of the enemy. So it was obvious you lost."

"So how do you not lose sight of the enemy, Heero?" Taku asked.

"That's for you to decide. But if I were you, I would start by clearing every thought in my mind that happens to be a distraction. Any distraction in general makes you lose sight of the enemy." Heero answered, as he put his sword away and walked towards the exit of the door.

"Hey Heero san." Seiji spoke, and Heero looked at him.

"That was a wonderful match, Heero san. Maybe you and I should fight some time." Seiji said.

Heero just glared at Seiji for a while, but he didn't say a word to him. He just kept quiet and walked away.

_So Heero Yuy, what are you hiding? What's your secret? I'll like to know_. Seiji thought as he watched Heero leave.

Chapter 8: Burst points

After school that day, Heero left and met up with Kuroyohime.

"So how was school?" She asked.

"Normal." Heero replied, as he continued to walk.

"I need to talk to you about more about linker points." Kuyoyukihime said.

"Hm?" Heero said. "You mean the points that are crucial to a player's survival in the game?"

"Yes. Before, I only mentioned a part of the idea of points to you."

"A part?"

"You see when players are new to the game, when they accelerate the first time, they start out with 100 points. If they lose a match, they lose 10 points, which you already know. If they win, they gain 10 burst points. Oh, and accelerating costs players one burst point, but that's no big deal"

"…"

"For you, Heero, you started out with 100 points, but you accelerated and won a match so that totals you to 109 points. Not bad." Kuroyohime calculated.

"ok.." Heero said.

"And since you beat Ash Roller in your first shot, you're at level 4 I believe, almost at the same level as Silver Crow . But your attacks appear be too powerful, that you might even get up to level 9 quickly. " She commented.

"I see." Heero said.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Kuyoyukihime said, as Heero stopped walking.

"She's a level 8 burster. Her name is Sky Raker. She is an expert at flying, and the incarnate system, which she'll teach to you. " She added.

"How will I find her?" Heero asked.

"I'm sending you the coordinates of her location through your neuro linker. When you accelerate, you'll know her coordinates right away. I bet she's online at this hour, so you better accelerate quickly."

"And Kuyoyukihime." Heero said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How do I get rid of the normal avatar?" Heero asked.

"What? You don't like it?" She joked, and Heero looked at her seriously.

"You can disable it, after you accelerate. Just say, "change to battle avatar" to change avatars." Kuyoyukihime said.

"Very well." Heero said as he walked alone. "On coming mission: Locate Sky Raker based on the given coordinates."

Chapter 9: Finding Sky Raker

Heero accelerated into the Burst World.

"Coordinates acquired. Preparing execute mission." Heero said in his normal avatar.

He looked at where he was standing which appeared to be on a cliff. He immediately jumped, and transformed into his battle avatar, "Snow White". But Snow White was falling with his wings closed. But Heero closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly, Snow White's eyes glowed green, and he opened his wings, completely as he was falling midway. His Wings made him hover above the dark abyss of the cliff.

"All Systems Online." Snow White said he was hovering. "Let's do this."

Snow White flew high and higher till he was in the sky. Once he was in the sky, he flew so fast horizontally, that the other duel avatar's marveled at his speed.

"Did you see Snow White?" A female avatar asked.

"Yeah, he was going too fast." A male avatar answer.

"He's too fast for me." Another female avatar marveled.

Back to Snow White, he was reaching his destination quickly.

"Estimate time to destination is appromatixely 3 seconds." Snow White calculated.

At the Snow White's destination point, a female duel avatar looked towards the horizons with only her wheel chair.

"He's here." The Duel avatar spoke, as she saw Snow White coming closer and closer.

"Welcome, Snow White." Sky Raker said softly, as Snow White closed his wings, and slowly descended from a high altitude

**Chapter 8: First interaction: Sky Raker and Snow White**

The interaction between Snow White and Sky Raker wasn't that long. In an instant, Snow White drew out his buster rifle and aimed it as Sky Raker.

"Are you Sky Raker?" Snow White asked.

"Yes, I am. Greetings Snow White." Sky Raker said. "Please put down the gun, I mean no harm."

Snow White obeyed, as he drew back his gun.

"Come to my house. I have a lot of food." Sky Rake said.

"I didn't come here to have food. I came for the information given to me by…" Snow White said.

"By black Lotus. I know." Sky Raker said.

"But I have a rule when giving certain information out, Snow White."

"And what rule is that?"

"You must be patient, and then you'll get the information."

"Very well. " Snow White said, as he walked slowly into the White Raker's house.

White Raker followed him, and the doors of the house closed.

**Chapter 9: Tea and cookies**.

"Black Lotus tells me a lot about you, Snow White." Sky Raker said, as she sat in her wheel chair.

"What kind of information?" Snow White asked.

"Information about how you defeated Ash Roller, who is actually my child."

"Child?" Snow White asked.

"When an experienced buster linker gives the program to a beginner burst linker, this establishes a parent and child relationship." Sky Raker explained.

"I see." Snow White said.

"But I'm really fascinated about your duel avatar." Sky Raker said.

Snow White was silent.

"Your color is white. It signifies innocence, a kindness towards your heart. But you have the potential to wield such destructive weapons, which can be a threat or an asset to other Burst Linkers." Sky Raker observed.

"But your wings captivated me more." Sky Raker added.

"My wings?" Snow White asked.

"Yes, your wings look rather long and beautiful. When you were flying, I could see the feathers trails that were left behind. They moved in such a beautiful fashion." Sky Raker said.

Snow White didn't say anything after.

"I'm also surprised to hear that you had already learned how to utilize the "Incarnate System".

"The Incarnate system?" Snow White asked.

"Yes. The incarnate system is a system that was designed to make a burst player more stronger, by increasing the power of their abilities. The system is divided into 4 sections the expanded movement ability, the expanded weapon range, the expanded offensive power and the armor strength. Now the incarnate system also lets a player become faster in technicality. From what Black Lotus told me, you seem to exhibit at least one of the abilities if not all." Sky Raker said.

_The Zero system_. Heero thought. But it's wasn't the Zero System anymore. It was the incarnate system.

"But usually the system occurs when the players imagine their abilities to be heightened…" Sky Raker spoke.

"And the player conclusively imagines himself or herself to attain victory, right?" Snow White interrupted.

"In a way, yes." Sky Raker replied. "How did you know?"

"Just guessed." Snow White replied.

"Well it seems you now know a great understanding of the system now. And about flying, you already know that, so I don't have to teach you." Sky Raker added.

"So what can you teach me?" Snow White asked.

"I can teach you more about the incarnation system. But that's for another day."

"…" was Snow White's response.

The doors of the house opened.

"Come back tomorrow, and I'll teach you." Sky Raker said and Snow White looked at her for a moment.

He turned his head towards the door, and walked out of the house slowly.

Then, he flew and flew until Sky Raker's house was out of his sight.

**Chapter 10: Heero's Dream.**

Heero slept in the new house he bought a month ago. It seems the Peace Protection Organization gave him a lot of money, mainly because he participated in three major wars. He was a war veteran, a high experienced soldier in the battlefield. Not only did the money provide him with a house, it gave him money to buy food that would last him about 5 years. Heero already ate his dinner, so he wasn't hungry, and even if he was, he would eat little. He was already in his bed looking through the window, not even bothering to close his eyes. Suddenly, he saw a shooting star pass him in the sky. It looked like a space shuttle that passed the Earth. _Relena._ Heero thought as he slowly closed his eyes. The girl was always on his mind, always in his life. Her death was something he refused to believe. He loved her so much, yet he wanted to kill her.

_Heero's mind wandered off as he started to dream. He was near a lake, when he saw a figure in the distance. He moved closer to the lake, and he could see Relena on the other side of the lake._

_"Relena." He said, as he swam in the lake. When he got out, Relena was nowhere to be found. He walked father, but he found only Kuroyukihime sitting on a rock._

_"What's going on, Kuroyukihime?" Heero asked._

_"You're dreaming, Heero." She replied._

_"I know, but what does it mean?" He asked._

_"I don't know for sure, but it's your choice to go find out." The black haired girl said as she got up._

_"I suggest you go father." She said, as she pointed her finger farther in the woods they were in._

_Heero nodded, as he started to walk, but the moment he took a step, he saw a white feather flying towards him. _

_He caught the feather, staring directly at it. Then, he slowly turned his eyes from the feather._

_"Wing Zero." He said._

_"No." The winged figure spoke. "I'm Snow White, your duel avatar, or your reflection."_

_"You look nothing like me." Heero replied._

_"No. But I represent everything about you. The wings. The Gun."_

_"…"_

_"The wings were manifested from your desire to protect Relena. That's why you put wings on Wing Zero." _

_"Relena is dead." Heero replied._

_"But your heart is still beating for her, as if she was alive. You got to stop thinking about her, Heero." Snow White replied._

_"He's right." Another duel avatar spoke, as she appeared next to Snow White._

_"Sky Raker." Heero said softly, as he looked at the duel avatar._

_"You need to remove her from your mind. Only then will you master the incarnate system." _

_"Not only that, but your life will be much better." Snow White said._

_"How would you know if my life will be any better than it is now?" Heero snarled._

_"There is one person that loves you as much as Relena." Snow White said._

_"And who is that?" Heero asked._

_"Kuroyukihime." Snow White replied._

_"She's just a friend." Heero replied._

_"She loves you. Couldn't you see the gleam in her eyes. She cares for you a lot." Snow White said. "Look in your heart, Heero."_

_"…" was Heero's response. _

_"She loves you." Snow White said, as he faded along with Sky Raker. Hearing his own voice repeating the words was quite annoying for Heero. And suddenly, he woke up._

**Chapter 11_:_ Heero and Fuuko's talk**

"So did you have good dreams?" Kuroyukihime asked, as she and Heero were walking to school the next day.

Heero said absolutely nothing, as he was walking, which caused the black haired girl to be somewhat annoyed with him.

Classes immediately began, and Heero sat through all the classes glaring at the professor who was teaching. They looked at him for a while, but ignored him as they were teaching. Like always, he was acing their tests, with the highest marks. It was odd for the teachers to have a student that exceeds without the need of notes.

After the classes were done, Heero walked out of the school by himself. Instead of going to his house, he decided to sit somewhere to observe the sunset. When he was a gundam pilot before, he rarely had any free time to himself.

"What a beautiful sunset." A female voice spoke, and Heero turned towards the direction of the female voice. He saw a beautiful girl with light brown hair, and light blue eyes sitting by him.

"Yeah." Heero said, as he continued to observe the sunset.

Then the two became quiet.

"Snow White san." Fuko spoke, and Heero glared at her.

"Sky Raker." Heero said.

"You're appearance is so much different from your avatar." The girl spoke,

"I can't say the same about yours." Heero retorted.

"You know it's just a coincidence we met in person, and to top it off, we are seeing the same sunset together." Fuko said trying to change the subject.

Heero nodded his head, and looked at Fuko for a second. He observed her eyes for a second, which told him that she was hiding a great deal of sadness.

"Your eyes give a hint of sadness." Heero said. "Why?"

"I rather not tell." Fuko said.

"There's nothing wrong with releasing your emotions. At least that's what I was told." Heero said, and Fuko looked at him curiously.

"Explain to me more, Snow White san." She said.

"Your emotions make you human. That's the greatest thing in world, if you ask me." He said, as he faintly smiled. Then, Heero suddenly got up.

"I'd love to learn more about the incarnate system, Sky Raker." Heero said, as he got up, and left.

Fuko watched the boy disappear from her view, but his words rang through her head. How could someone like Heero understand her? She was shocked yet marveled at his ability to connect with others.

Chapter 12: Battle with Taku: Snow White Vs Cyan Pile

After the sunset, Heero went back to his home. He decided he wanted to learn more from Fuko as he could possibly could. Information was crucial for his mission to stay in the burst world, and continue fighting. He suddenly decided to go from the real world to the burst world through the brain burst program. However, when he did so, he was suddenly challenged to a match.

"Ok." Heero said calmly. "Match accepted." He watched his real world fall apart, and transform into the Virtual world where the urge to battle was inevitable.

Heero found himself flying in the sky, but the flying was interrupted by a sudden attack. Snow White turned to see Cyan Pile aiming his weapons towards him.

"Taku.." Snow White muttered.

"Heero Yuy." Cyan Pile said. "I want to fight you. Show me your power."

"Very well." Heero said.

The battle was heated. Cyan Pile kept on launching missiles at Snow White, but Snow White dodged them at ease. He used the Vulcan cannons to shoot tiny but deadly bullets at Cyan Pile, but Cyan Pile's armor protected him from harm. Suddenly, Snow White descended from the sky, and landed in the ground almost perfectly. He drew his beam saber, and stood there waiting for his enemy to attack.

"HEERO." Cyan Pile shouted. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BATTLE. I AM GOING TO END THIS!"

"Then do it then." Snow White retorted.

Within an instant, Cyan Pile ran at Snow White head on, enraged by his comment. He was about to hurt snow white with his missle launcher.

Snow White, calm and collected as he was, dodged Cyan Pile's attack, and crouched down. His beam saber was close to Cyan Pile's head, and it was clear to anyone who the victor was from this heated battle.

"Why don't you finish me?" Cyan Pile asked. "You've already won, so why are you holding back?"

"Chiyuri would be sad." Snow White replied, as he drew back his saber.

"I don't even want the Burst points anyway." Heero said, as he left Cyan Piler to freeze in shock.

**Chapter 13: The surprise and the birth of a new rival**

The day progressed as usual for Heero. Teachers, classes, and work were the norm. No arguing, no fighting. Just a boring peace that had lasted for the past 6 hours. The perfect solider became bored by that time. He walked out of the school, as the school day was coming to a close, but something surprised him, no intrigued him. Fuko, Taku, Haruyuki, Yuniko, and Kuroyukihime were all standing in front of the school waiting for him.

"Heero." They chanted in unison, as he walked down the steps to meet them.

"Heero san, we have an important announcement for you." Haruyuki said.

"Yes, it's a surprise, Snow White San." Fuuko said.

"So what's the surprise then?" Heero asked.

"Well we decided.." Taku announced, but then he stopped. "I think Kuroyukihime should say it."

All eyes turned to the black haired girl. She blushed a little, from the tension, but finally spoke after seconds of silence.

"Oh alright!" She shouted. Then she took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Heero, we have decided that we want you to be in our legion." She spoke calmly.

Heero stood there in silence.

"Well?" Chiyuri asked. "Are you gonna join?"

Heero nodded slowly.

Then for a while, everyone except Heero smiled.

"Why do you all have those looks on your faces?" Heero asked seriously.

"We're happy you joined us, Heero." Taku replied.

"And because of that, our legion will get even stronger." Kuroyukihime said.

Just then, the gang of friends surrounded Heero and hugged him endlessly. Heero didn't know why, but it seemed like that gang was trying to show their appreciate and affection. Heero smiled a bit, but his smile disappeared as he saw Seiji Nomi.

_Nomi_. Heero thought as he glared at the boy.

_Heero._ Seji thought also. _Soon we will finally battle each other, and trust me, I will win and take your burst points away.._

After thinking for a while, the boy left Heero to celebrate with his friends. Seiji seemed to anger Heero. Was it his personality? Or was it his appearance? Maybe it was the bad vibes radiating from him. Heero didn't really know the answer. But he did know one thing: he was going to battle until his last breath, in the game called Brain Burst.


End file.
